


twilight

by earthgeist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bubblegum Romance, Dance Student!Wooyoung, Drinking, Fluff, General tomfoolery, M/M, Music Student!San, Overuse of italics, Partying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barista!wooyoung, but that's ok, coffee shop AU, flowers are cool, i don't think i'm capable of writing angst, if u couldn't already tell, ish, might add more members, okay there might be a teeny weeny bit of angst but nothing to cry over, probably will add more members, san works at lush, sorry if this is terrible, this is gonna b quite lighthearted, will also probably add more tags too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthgeist/pseuds/earthgeist
Summary: When Wooyoung serves a stunning, lovely boy in the campus coffee shop without actually getting his name, he resigns himself to the fact that they are most likely never going to cross paths again.But...that wouldn't make a very good story, would it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> is it normal to start notes with hello?
> 
> probably not. (or maybe it is - i'm really not sure of the etiquette) 
> 
> i had a lot i wanted to say here but i've literally forgotten all of it.
> 
> OH i just remembered hahahah - i was looking at names of lush bath bombs for the title and i forgot they literally have one called twilight (like the SONG :O) - so how could i not pick it ?!

_Squeak_

_Squeeaak_

_Squ-_

Wooyoung chucks the cloth down. He’s been wiping the same section of counter for about 5 minutes. Or 50. Time is moving so slowly that it no longer feels linear. 

He breathes a massive sigh through his nose. This has probably been the most mind-numbingly boring day he has ever worked in this coffee shop. 

A lot of people’s assignment deadlines just so happened to be yesterday, and so there has been no reason for students to pour in after their lectures, desperate for their coffee fix before heading to the library. Everyone is Relaxing today. Wooyoung wishes he was Relaxing today too, but alas, money is also something that he wants. He might want it just a little bit more than a day lying in bed. 

But that doesn’t mean that he isn’t bored out of his m i n d. 

_THWAP_

Wooyoung’s inner monologue gets rudely interrupted by a soggy cloth slapping into the side of his face. 

“Dude, you look like you’re about to start snoring on the spot. I don’t wanna have to explain to our manager if you end up dying from sighing so hard a lung comes out.” 

The chestnut-haired boy completely ignores the hand Wooyoung has poised to slap him back, and is staring at him with presumably his attempt at looking serious. Wooyoung knows better though. The twitch in the corner of Jongho’s mouth tells him otherwise. 

“Uuuuuuugghhhh! You can’t tell me you aren’t bored too! In my 6 months working here I have never seen it so empty. I’ve cleaned the coffee machines 6 times. I’ve rearranged the cups at least twenty times. I-“

Wooyoung gets interrupted _again_ , this time by the little bell above the coffee shop entrance door jingling. He’s just about to complain when he remembers that means there’s a customer. He’s never been so happy to have a customer in his life. 

“HI WELCOME TO CAMPUS COFFEES WHAT CAN I GET YOU?!”

Not using his customer service voice for a few hours seemingly means that Wooyoung’s got a fair amount of pent-up energy to spend. 

So much for dying of boredom. 

“We’ve got a new coconut latte, the spiced orange hot chocolate’s definitely a classic, the vanilla frappe’s pretty good too-“

He’s just reading off of the menu at this point. He should probably be a good employee and actually face the customer. 

"-oOo and the strawberries and cream milkshake is also really nice-“

Wooyoung’s words just sort of…float away. 

Ah. 

Strawberries.

And 

Cream.

That’s all that’s really swirling around his head as he takes in the uhhhhh….literal _angel_ stood in front of him. 

_Pretty._

The Boy is so, so pretty. With almost vampiric red-and-black streaked hair, swept back from his delicate-yet-sort-of-dangerously-angular face, fully exposing his high cheekbones and a pair of catlike eyes, which are looking straight at Wooyoung. The Boy looks just as taken aback as Wooyoung feels, his eyes open slightly wider than would seem normal. Perhaps due to Wooyoung’s overenthusiastic beverage spiel, or maybe something else? Wooyoung’s not sure.

Said cat eyes narrow a bit. The Boy seems to be considering something. 

“A-actually, that one sounds pretty good!”

“I- what?”

_What’s he talking about? Ah, even his voice is pretty-_

Wooyoung’s brain feels like it’s floated up, up, up and is bumping around on the ceiling at the moment, like a balloon someone’s let go of. 

“…The strawberries and cream milkshake, I was gonna get an iced Americano, but I guess something sweet would be a nice change!”

“Oh!”  
Wow. How very fitting. A sugary sweet drink for a sugary sweet boy. 

Wooyoung feels his cheeks heat a bit. He hopes The Boy can’t see. 

He can. 

“Of- of course. Coming right up!” 

Wooyoung quickly turns around, both to start preparing The Boy’s drink, and to avoid having to meet his gaze any longer. 

Jongho’s just Stood There, mirth positively radiating from his features. 

What the hell. Wooyoung had forgotten _he_ was here. Brilliant. He was never gonna hear the end of this.

Suppressing his groan of distain, Wooyoung pushes past Jongho (perhaps with a little more force than was needed) and tries to focus all his attention on preparing this milkshake. 

Okay. So. 

Wait. Shit. 

Wooyoung appears before The Boy again, who’s currently scrolling through his phone.

“Sorry, forgot to ask- have-in or takeaway?”

“Hmmmm, have in pl-“  
He looks down at his phone again briefly, rereads a message or something.  
“oh wait, take away actually, sorry.” 

Wooyoung can’t help but feel a little disappointed. He wouldn’t mind some company other than Jongho, especially this ethereal being before him-

_Oh, get a grip. He’s not here to see you anyway_

Wooyoung just smiles and nods. 

He supposes there’s no point in asking for a name when there are literally no other customers, so he just gets back to preparing. Jongho’s wiping the counter again, and Wooyoung could’ve sworn he could see his shoulders shaking with supressed laugher.

Okay. So. 

“Excuse me, but am I supposed to pay now or after?” The voice sounds a bit amused now.

Damn. It. 

“Ah, now actually. Sorry, I completely forgot.”

The Boy starts counting out his notes and is just about to hand the cash to Wooyoung, when Wooyoung suddenly says, 

“But actually, you can have it on the house. See it as thanks for saving this afternoon from being the most boring one in existence.”

Screw Jongho and his future teasing.  
It’s worth it to see the little smile that lights up The Boy’s face before he murmurs “Oh, thank you” in a very small voice. 

Wooyoung grins back and finally gets to actually preparing the milkshake. 

He blends the milk, vanilla ice cream and frozen strawberries, and pours it into a takeaway cup. He adds a smidge extra whipped cream than he usually would before fixing the lid on top. 

He silently hands it to The Boy. He’s usually known for calling out people’s orders in a funny way, but he feels too embarrassed to do that right now. 

“Thank you-” The Boy squints at Wooyoung’s name tag. “-Wooyoung. Cute name. This milkshake sort of reminds me of your hair!” He says, pointing at Wooyoung’s faded pink hair. 

The Boy’s blushing a bit too now.

 _He thinks my name is cute_

Wooyoung’s heart does a little somersault.

The Boy grins now, revealing a pair of- of- 

“Dim-“ 

Wooyoung promptly shuts his mouth. Did he seriously just say that?

_Dimples._

“Hmmm?” The Boy hums, pretty mouth now busy sucking on the red and white striped straw of the milkshake.

“Dim… dim sum! I was just saying to my good friend Jongho here how I really want to eat dim sum for dinner. Isn’t that right Jongho?!” Wooyoung yanks a spluttering Jongho over and pats him on the shoulder whilst smiling almost maniacally. 

Once composed, to his credit, Jongho must take pity on Wooyoung’s dire situation and attempts to play along. 

“Uhhhh, yeah, yeah totally. Uh-huh.” 

_Wow. What a humongous help._

The Boy giggles a bit at this, not looking completely convinced by the theatrics, when his phone vibrates. 

“O-oh anyway I really should get going now, I’ve got somewhere to be- but it was lovely to meet you, Wooyoung. Thanks for the drink. It’s delicious.” 

He looks at Jongho like he had forgotten he was there. 

“Err, you too, Jungho.”

The Boy leaves, and despite this leaving a sinking feeling in Wooyoung’s chest, he can’t help but be glad that it’s his turn to smirk at Jongho. 

“Wow. I play along with your atrocious attempt of maintaining your dignity and the dude can’t even get my name right.”

Wooyoung starts laughing at this, but then his mind drifts back to The Boy… who just witnessed that absolute train-wreck. 

At least he got to hear his lovely, lovely laugh though. 

And…see those dimples…….

Wooyoung slowly slides down the fridge he’s leaning on, to the floor (which is luckily very clean because he’s mopped it at least 5 times today) where he just. Sits.

“I can’t believe I just… met the most beautiful person in existence……”

“Ummmm? I’m stood right here you know?” Jongho puts on an exaggerated pout.

“Shut up, what if I never see him ever again? I didn’t even get his name…” 

He really was a prized idiot. He had the chance to find out The Boy’s name when he took his order, but it didn’t even cross his mind that he might need it. 

Wooyoung covers his face with his hands and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the first thing I have Ever written so pls don't rip it to shreds)
> 
> idk how regular updates are gonna be bc I'm preeeeetty busy but i shall Make The Time.
> 
> also idk how long it's gonna be either lmao
> 
> pls pls pls lemme know of any spellings errors (i always spot them in other people's and don't say anything bc i don't wanna embarrass/annoy them) but i would Very Much Appreciate it.
> 
> i also really need to stop Randomly Capitalising Things :~)
> 
> my twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease) if anyone wants to be my friiieeeennddddd !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san's stressed?  
> that's the summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo again sorry this is a v short one but WHO can resist a second point of view.......not me that's for sure hahaahah

San opens the door to the studio room, places his milkshake on the little coffee table, and launches himself face-first onto the sofa, groaning all the while.

Hongjoong, startled by the sudden movement, lifts his headphones off his sandy blonde hair and swivels his chair around to face the horizontal boy on the couch. 

“15 minutes late! We only have this room booked for an hour today! Where the hell have you been?”

San lifts his head up from the tatty cushion it’s currently smushed into and groans again. 

“I know. I’m sorry, I lost track of time and forgot to get your coffee too but I met this BEAUTIFUL boy and didn’t even get his number and I don’t know if I can ever set foot in that coffee shop again because he was seriously so unbelievably attractive and I probably don’t even have a chance in hell but he was so CUTE and he gave me my drink for FREE and he had the cutest bubblegum pink hair and the cutest voice and the cutest face and I can’t stop thinking about him and my legs feel like jelly and- “

“Whoa whoa whoa. Slow the hell down. I see. Cute boy. Sounds stressful. But have you SEEN yourself? Of COURSE you have a chance. Don’t be an idiot. What’s his name?”

“Wooyoung, but-“ 

“You _want_ his number, right?”

“Well _yes_ , but-“

“And you know where he works, right?”

“Obviously, bu-“

“But nothing. Yolo, dude. Go back tomorrow and ask for his number. Not right now, because we need to actually get some work done, but tomorrow. Yes. Solid plan.”

San looks a little puzzled.

“Why are so sure of this?”  
He scrunches his face up like he’s in pain.  
“Also I have work tomorrowwwwwwwww uuuuuughhhhH”

He lets out another groan. 

“ _Because,_ “ Hongjoong goes to sit down on San’s legs but San luckily swings them around and onto the floor before they get crushed. “I don’t think I have ever seen you so stressed over someone in my entire life, and you don’t even know them. This seems _special_. And, speaking from experience, I think it’s definitely best to actually Act on things rather than just Think about them for ages. It took me and Seonghwa 6 entire months to realise we both _like-liked_ each other. Sucks that you have work tomorrow, though. But there’s always literally every other day of the week.”

San thinks this over for a second. It makes sense, he supposes. Now just planning what day he’s gonna go back in there, what he’s going to wear- 

_Wait, I don’t even know what days he’ll be working, damn it-_

His train of thought gets interrupted by Hongjoong standing back up and making for the swivel chair in front of the computer again. 

“Seriously though, can we actually like, get some work done?” Hongjoong raises his eyebrows at San, still slumped on the sofa. 

“Yeah, I guess so…” San says with a hint of a grin, but he really can’t seem to take his mind off that cute, cute boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those pics of the boys at the busan fansign were so frickin cute they were absolutely serving boyfriend looks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do all chapters need summaries? just read it! hahahah

“Does this go with my hair?” Wooyoung holds a faded red denim jacket up to Yunho, his university roommate, who has been dragged along to a day of shopping. 

Yunho briefly looks up from his phone and glances at the jacket.  
“Errr… yeah. Sure.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and exaggeratedly sighs. “That was a _test_ , Yunho, and you _failed_. Of _course_ it doesn’t! Get off your phone! Pay attention to me!”

The taller boy can’t help but crack a smile at Wooyoung’s pathetic attempt at a petulant pout, but he still says, “We’ve been walking around the same shop for what feels like 3 hours. You know this isn’t the kind of environment I thrive in! My feeeeeeet huuuuuuuurt.”

Wooyoung seems to consider this for a moment, before coming to a decision.

“Alright, fine. Boba break?” 

“ _Pleeeeeease._ ”

 

Fifteen minutes later, and they’re both sitting outside the front of a Gong Cha sipping on taro milk teas. 

Wooyoung’s scrolling through his phone. 

Through tinder, specifically. 

He snorts at some of the absolute weirdos appearing on the app. Seoul really was a diverse place, he supposed. 

_Left swipe, left swipe, left swipe, left swipe, le-_

His thumb pauses. 

**San** , 19  
_music student, aspiring florist, aromatherapy’s sorta my thing too_ (✿◠‿◠)  
_plushie collector_ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ  
_looking for someone to be the rose to my sunflower (or should i say, sanflower)_ ✿♥‿♥✿

Wooyoung’s eyes go like saucers.

“Dude can you get off your phone?! You were literally complaining about me being on mine not even half an hour ag- you okay?” Yunho jumps out of his seat to start walloping Wooyoung on the back as he appears to choke on a tapioca pearl.

Wooyoung tries to speak between splutters, but can’t seem to form coherent sentences. 

“I know you love the sound of your own voice, but can you at least wait until you’re not on the verge of death to try and talk?!”

The ball just so happens to get dislodged as soon as Wooyoung stops attempting to explain, and he’s back to being able to breathe after his throat’s cleared.

“This is!!!!! The dude I was telling you about!!!!! From yesterday!!!!!!!!!!” Wooyoung half-screams, his voice about eight octaves higher than usual.

Wooyoung thrusts his phone towards his friend, though holds it far enough away so Yunho can’t touch the screen. 

“From yesterd-“ Seeing the image on the screen more clearly, Yunho’s eyes seem to widen with the hint of an expression, though it’s gone in a heartbeat. “Ohhh the dude who you served yesterday. You didn’t mention he had red and black hair.”

“I _didn’t_?!?!?! Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m quite sure. I think I’d remember if you told me that.”

“Oh…. but anyway that’s not the point!!!! The point is I KNOW HIS NAME NOW!!!! San, what a lovely name, San, San, San, S-“

“Sooooo, are you gonna swipe right? Or are you just gonna keep staring at his photo and murmuring his name?”

“Oh- erm… I guess I will… this is my shot, after all…”

With that realisation, Wooyoung can’t help but feel increasingly anxious. 

_Why am I worried? I know I’m hot, I’m sure ~San~ knows it too-_

He mentally shakes himself and quaffs the rest of his boba tea like it’ll supply him with liquid courage. 

He swipes right.

 

And…….

 

And……………………

 

Nothing. 

_Nothing?!_

He lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“We….didn’t match……..”

Wooyoung’s eyes sort of glaze over.

His heart sinks a bit. 

Yunho forces a laugh and gently shoves Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“Heyyyyyy come on man, try not to dwell on it too much, it’s not a big deal. Plus, San’s really missing out. He’s clearly an idiot. Or blind.”

Wooyoung tries to smile, but really can’t help the disappointment written all over his face, in the slump of his shoulders. 

“I’ve got an idea! Let’s go eat fried chicken. Come on- my treat.”

“Bu-“

“No buts. Apart from the one you gotta move. My offer only stands if you get up in the next 5 seconds.”

Wooyoung’s lips manage to twitch upwards a little at this.

“Alright, alright. I’m up. I know it probably seems like I’m overreacting-“

“Nope, no, none of that. I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic about someone, even if it’s someone you hardly know. Sometimes it’s just a gut feeling – I get that.”

“That really isn’t making me feel much better…”

“Oh, shit, right. Just think about chicken. Mmmmmmmm. Chi-cken! Chi-cken! Chi-cken!”

Yunho picks up Wooyoung’s limp arm and starts waving it around like he’s celebrating, which does succeed in making Wooyoung laugh a bit.

They both chant as they make their way to the nearest fried chicken joint, only to find that there’s a queue out the door for tables. 

While scanning the area, Wooyoung notices a shop.

“Oh- I just remembered! I need to buy a new moisturiser actually-” Wooyoung gestures to the Lush store to the right of them. “Can we go in here for a sec? Maybe the queue will have gone down a bit when we come back out!”

Something close to surprise flashes across Yunho’s face for a second.  
Wooyoung doesn’t notice. 

“You know, I can never really stand the intense perfume-y smell in Lush stores. Why don’t you go in there and get what you need to get while I save a spot for us in the queue?”

“Oh! Good idea! See you in a bit!”

“See you soon!”

Wooyoung heads into the Lush store. He’s always loooooooved them. The saccharine scent alone seems to help cheer him up a bit. He really can’t understand how Yunho can dislike the smell, especially as when Wooyoung thinks about it…he’s sure he’s seen some Lush shower gel in the bathroom they share. Whatever.

His inner speculation gets interrupted by an incredibly chirpy, yet equally _familiar_ voice behind him.

“Hi! Welcome to Lush! Can I help you with anythi-“

He turns his head, and Wooyoung’s heart seems to freeze for a second in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whO could it bE??!!!!11!! :0
> 
> i met my girlfriend on tinder, actually. isn't that funny :')
> 
> my friend once grabbed my phone and superliked someone i knew whilst i was on tinder. i haven't spoken to him, nor he to me, since (though i'm not sure if it's because of that, but it'd be hilarious if it was)
> 
> lemme know what ur thinking!! i lov getting comments so much 
> 
> ♡ (twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease)) ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nice one Wooyoung, very smooth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (forgot to mention, for ppl who live in places that don't have Lush, it's a bath bomb/skincare/etc store)

_San._

And of _course_ , a cherry-pink blush immediately settles on Wooyoung’s cheeks. 

_He probably thinks I’m stalking him or something, shit, shit, shit, shit-_

San’s just _looking_ at him, mouth slightly agape. 

His red-and-black hair’s fluffier today, falling into his eyes a bit. He’s wearing a pair of earrings – little flowers with rainbow petals. Just to double check that it definitely _was_ him on tinder, Wooyoung braves a glance at the boy’s name tag. 

_Yep._ “San” with a little smiley face sticker next to it. _Cute._ And really not fair at all. 

_Wait._

_How long have I been staring at him for?!_

_Nice one Wooyoung, very smooth._

Wooyoung clears his throat to say something; at the exact same time, San starts to talk too.

Both boys go silent again, blushing. Wooyoung gestures for San to continue what he was trying to say.

“Y-you’re the hot- the dude from the coffee shop on campus right? Woo...Wooyoung!”

Wooyoung just nods, his brain - still in a state of shock - at a loss for words. 

_Wooyoung, for the love of god please say something_

“Yeah! That was me!” He forces a laugh. “Did you enjoy your milkshake?”

“Oh yes! It was lovely.” San smiles, his eyes like little crescents. 

_I forgot how cute his smile is what the hell what the Hell_

There’s another pregnant pause. Well, if this wasn’t the most awkward conversation of his entire life, he didn’t know what was. San was still blushing. Why did _he_ look nervous?! 

_Oh god, it’s because he feels bad about not swiping right on tinder isn’t it, damn it, he’s probably so uncomfortable, maybe I should just lea-_

“So, was there anything you were specifically looking for that I can help you with?”

San’s sudden self-composure sort-of jars Wooyoung out of his panicked stupor. 

“O-oh- yeah there was actually! I need a new moisturiser-“

“I see!” San’s newfound confidence seems to stem from him slipping back into customer service mode. “Well, you’ve come to the right place!”

Wooyoung follows him over to a wall full of moisturisers and creams. It’s really quite overwhelming. Lucky he’s got a cute boy to help him out, he supposes. 

San giggles a little at the dazzled look on Wooyoung’s face. 

“So, any preferences?”

“Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…….not especially, just a standard, decent moisturiser. I do quite like floral scents, though.”

San’s face lights up a bit at this.

“Okay, let’s see…” He continues to list an entire array of moisturisers and lotions. It’s really quite endearing to listen to him speak about something so passionately; Wooyoung can’t help but grin and nod along, completely enamoured. Though he’s not paying much attention to the actual properties of each product. Seeing San enthusiastically gesticulating is just a little too distracting. 

“Oh! And this one,” He holds up a small pot that has a label saying ‘celestial’. “is definitely a favourite of mine; it’s got almond oil and dove orchid extract, which are one of my favourite flowers, actually.” 

_Wow. Again with the blushing._ Not that Wooyoung’s complaining, of course. The slight rosy tinge on his cheekbones makes San look even cuter. If that’s even Possible. 

“Do you wanna try it out?”

“…Huh?”

Another giggle. 

“The moisturiser...”

“Oh!” _Idiot._ “S-sure-“

“H-hold up your hand, then”

“My hand?”

“Yeah, we can test the moisturiser on the back of your hand.” San looks like he’s toeing the line between being extremely nervous, and attempting not to laugh. “Only if you want to though! I’m not forcing you.” The latter seems to be victorious; another pretty laugh slips out. 

“Of course!” Wooyoung holds up his hand, and wills it with his entire being not to noticeably shake. What is _going on._ Wooyoung is probably the most confident person in his entire friend group. Why is this total stranger making him feel like there’s a flurry of Swallowtails flapping about his belly? 

San unscrews the pot and takes a tiny bit of the moisturiser onto the tip of his finger. He puts the pot down, and, ever so gently, takes hold of Wooyoung’s wrist with his free hand to hold it in place as he smooths the lotion across the back of the other boy’s hand. Wooyoung’s heart thunders a mile a minute. Did San usually go beet red when demonstrating products to customers, he wondered? San’s fingertips are feather light, if not trembling very slightly as he rubs in the moisturiser. 

“A-almond oil is really high in vitamin E-“ San manages to say. “-and so helps protect the skin from damage.“ 

The moisturiser is well and truly rubbed in at this point. San’s gaze is just sort of fixated on the back of Wooyoung’s hand, but it soon lifts to Wooyoung’s own eyes to find them looking straight back at him. Whatever other benefits of the product San was ready to list promptly die on his tongue. He’s still holding onto Wooyoung’s hand. Wooyoung hopes it isn’t obvious that his own hands are starting to sweat. San’s face is so, so pretty up close. Wooyoung thinks he really wouldn’t mind paddling right into San’s espresso-hued eyes. He can even see a hint of eyeliner smudged around the corners. Cute. And does San use tinted lip balm? Because his li-

Wooyoung suddenly loses his balance and stumbles half a step back, which causes San to let go of his hand, and seems to break both of them out of…whatever _that_ was. They both quietly laugh. Wooyoung drags his fingers through his hair that definitely isn’t even in his eyes; a nervous habit. And because he kinda knows that he looks pretty good when he does it. San may or may not have definitely noticed this too. 

“Well er, it seems pretty good! I guess I’ll get some, thank you!” 

San has the _audacity_ to look confused for a split second before he seems to remember where it is that he works; he scratches the back of his head somewhat nervously. 

Wooyoung can feel some of his confidence trickling back in, now. 

“Smells good, too!” He brings his hand up to his nose and inhales deeply, slightly exaggeratedly. “MmmmMMMmmmmm. You can really smell the…the dove...”

Another giggle. “Dove orchid. Yeah. It’s such a pretty scent, don’t you think?”

“Yeah…pretty…” Wooyoung reckons that if someone were to draw how he looks right now, they’d put two giant red hearts in place of his eyes. This is really quite hard to believe at this rate. ‘Wooyoung’ and ‘love-struck’ are _not_ words that belong in the same sentence. Something must be very, very wrong. That, or he’s dreaming.

He bites the inside of his cheek a little. 

Nope, definitely awake. Bizarre. 

“You seem to be pretty fond of flowers…” _(Like he didn’t already know that.)_

“Yeah, I suppose I am…I really want to be a fl-“ San glances at a clock on the wall above the tills. 

Surprise floods his features. 

“Oh! It’s five minutes into my break-”

Wooyoung follows his gaze. 

_What the hell? How has it already been that long?!_

And then…

_YUNHO!_

“SHI- I mean, my friend’s waiting for me! Sorry, I really should go. Thank you so much for all your help, though!”

“You’re welcome!” Another cute eye-crinkling smile. “Sorry if I held you up…”

“No!!” Wooyoung exclaims a little too loudly. “No, it’s my fault. Sorry for making you miss some of your break!”

“Don’t be silly, I don’t mind at all. I wish my work shifts were always this nice-” San looks at the floor, bashful, and a little shocked; like he didn’t mean to say that out loud. 

“Maybe I’ll come in requiring your expertise again soon, then.” Wooyoung drags his hand through his hair again. _(It’s just a subconscious habit, honest)_

San looks slightly reassured. 

“I’d like that.” San meets his eyes again. 

Holds his gaze. 

It’s Wooyoung’s turn to panic. 

“W-well err, I’d better be going, I really shouldn’t take up even more of your break-“ Wooyoung breaks the (Stressful) eye contact and, with San giggling behind him, makes his way towards the exit. 

“…Aren’t you gonna pay for that? You might be cute, but that doesn’t mean you can get away with shoplifting.”

The shock that he was about to walk straight out of the shop with the (Not Cheap) moisturiser still in hand distracts Wooyoung from the fact that San ( _San_ ) just called _him_ cute. 

Wooyoung laughs, loud and high-pitched. San’s looking at him like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. “Hah…yeah of course…I was just…stretching my legs. Yeah.” Wooyoung smiles and sighs; there’s no point in even trying to sound convincing. “It was nice to see you again, San.”

“You too!” San grins back.

Wooyoung makes his way over to the tills, grabbing a bath bomb on his way over as a ‘ _sorry_ ’ and ‘ _thank you for waiting_ ’ gift for Yunho. _Twilight_. His favourite one. (It doesn’t occur to Wooyoung until later that they don’t have a bath in their university dorm, but it’s the thought that counts, right?)

On his way out, he glances around quickly to see if San’s still about. Nope. He supposes that’s best; he wouldn’t know what else to say, plus he’s left Yunho waiting for long enough. 

Jesus Christ, though. What an experience. It feels like so much happened, and yet barely anything at the same time. 

Those butterflies are still having a party in his tummy. If he was wearing a FitBit, his heartrate would probably read ‘peak zone’.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. It nearly gives him a heart attack. 

_**Tinder: You have (1) new match!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i use italics way too often.  
> no, i won't stop doing it. 
> 
> will these poor, panicked gays _ever_ have a full conversation without stuttering and blushing?  
> stay tuned to find out! 
> 
> :D
> 
> ✰ twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease) ✰


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the _fuck_ does one engage in an online conversation with a cute boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! sorry this short-ass chapter took so long!!! i had a dissertation to finish :D
> 
> also i saw ateez in london on wednesday and :'( i am emo

“ _Why_ hasn’t he messaged me yet?!” San whines to an empty room. 

San chucks his phone at the sofa, and then himself along with it. 

Moping in the cramped recording studio room is seemingly becoming a bit of a habit.

He’s a little early this time, Hongjoong probably arriving in about five minutes or so. San woke up earlier than usual today, feeling Stressed. 

He paws for his phone, currently wedged between his right shoulder blade and the sofa cushion. Opens up tinder.

**Wooyoung**

_You matched with **Wooyoung** 1 day ago._

The app’s even got a helpful little message underneath that: _”There’s nothing wrong with sending the first message!”_

San feels quite patronised. 

“I _know_ that,” He says to his phone, “that doesn’t mean it’s not _scary_ ”

 _hiiiiiiiiiii!_ |

 _hiiii_ |

 _h_ |

 _helloooooo_ |

 _hel_ |

 _h_ |

 _wassup!_ |

He deletes the typed message again, and groans. Quite loudly. 

He drops his phone to the carpet next to him and rolls over so his face is pressed firmly into the couch. 

Hongjoong walks in to see a worm of a San laying face-down on the sofa; quiet, cushion-muffled screams punctuating the air every few seconds. 

He promptly strides over and slaps the back of San’s head with his notebook. A muted “ _Ow!_ ” can be faintly heard. 

“Care to indulge me as to why you’re…doing what you’re doing?” 

San rolls back over to find an incredibly unimpressed Hongjoong peering down at him. For a tiny man, he sure was good at making others feel equally puny. 

San sighs. Quite dramatically. 

“How the _fuck_ does one engage in an online conversation with a cute boy?”

Hongjoong just laughs.

“Um??? This isn’t a laughing matter! This is _serious_!!!!” San full-on pouts up at Hongjoong. 

“Well, people usually start with something like ‘Hi’ or ‘Heyyy sexy’ or ‘If you were a library book, I’d check you out-“

San chucks a pillow at him. 

“Ugh what _ever_ , pretend I never asked you for advice.”

“Same guy you were fretting about the other day?” 

San huffs out a breath. “Yesss… bUT he came in while I was working yesterday!!”

“Seriously?! Dude’s gotta be pretty determined if he’s finding out where and when you work…”

“No- no, I don’t think it was intentional. He looked just as surprised as I felt.”

San sighs again, gazes up at the ceiling. 

“His hand…was so soft…how is he _allowed_ to be like-“ He waves his hands around pointedly. “- _that_?!”

Hongjoong sighs too. Mimics San by also gazing wistfully up at the ceiling.  
“Ah…young love…”

“Shut _up_! You’re literally one year older than me!”  
San huffs, abruptly stands and makes his way to the recording booth.  
“Come on, then! We need to get this song done! Why are you just stood there?!”

Hongjoong gawps at the sight of San’s back, speechless. Opens his mouth to say something. Shuts it. Opens it again. Shuts it again, and just shakes his head. San thinks he hears him mutter something like “ _…was laying there…worm…why…even bother…so dramatic…_ ”

 

☆★☆

 

 _Why hasn’t he messaged me yet?!_

Wooyoung looks, deflated, at his phone. He’d managed to avoid checking it for the entire duration of his morning dance class. He carries on walking down the stairs from the 3rd floor of the performing arts and music building (the dance-floor, if you’ll excuse the pun). The stairwell opens out onto a corridor running the length of the ground floor, and Wooyoung’s too absorbed in stressing over this non-existent conversation to pay any attention to his surroundings, his legs following the route out the building on pure muscle memory.

He doesn’t bother looking up.

Until he hears a familiar voice. _Again._

His head snaps up, lightning quick, to see San (!!!) walking down the corridor a bit of a way ahead of him with another, shorter boy. 

San giggles at something the smaller boy says, slapping him on the shoulder.

The other boy laughs back, lazily slinging his arm over San’s shoulders.

Wooyoung’s stomach drops. 

_He’s already met someone, that’s why he hasn’t messaged me…_

He plods the rest of the way to the cafeteria, flopping down in front of Yunho at their usual table. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Yunho asks, cheerfully. As always. 

“I think San’s already seeing someone.”

“Oh?? Who?”

“No idea. A short dude with a blonde-ish brown-ish mullet. He looked pretty cool, to be honest…”

Yunho doesn’t seem to look very surprised at this. His mouth just turns up at the corner a little. Wooyoung, of course, fails to note this in his state of mope-y-ness.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, man.”

“And how would _you_ know? You didn’t see them!”

“I just have a…a gut feeling. Trust me on this. Don’t give up before you’ve even got to know him properly!” Yunho flicks Wooyoung on the nose to get his attention, looking amused yet earnest enough for Wooyoung to at least try and believe him.

“I hope you’re right…”

“I am. Oh!-” Yunho’s trademark excited puppy look immediately makes an appearance. “Are you going to Mingi’s party tomorrow?”

“Ohh, Jongho was talking about that at work the other day. I’m not sure. I don’t really know him-“

“That doesn’t matter! _Please_ come, I need a wingman, and you’re the best there is! And who knows…there might even be other people you know there…other than the standard crowd, that is...”

Wooyoung squints at him.  
“Like who?”

Yunho laughs a tad woodenly. “Oh…erm…you know…Seonghwa? He was in your dance culture class, right?” 

“I mean, yeah, I think I’ve spoken to him once, maybe two times…but anyway. I’ll go just to make sure you don’t embarrass yourself trying to woo Mingi-”

“Hey!-“

“-plus I could do with a break from all this San stress, I guess.”

Yunho just does that odd, forced-sounding laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like such a filler chapter rip but like it's ok we getting to the good stuff (imo) .... or maybe not ...... who knows .....
> 
> also i Know that ur probably like wHy post this chapter by chapter and the reason is i am Impatient and it makes me feel more pressure to keep writing it, which i need ! lol 
> 
> also (pt. 2) has anyone smelled the lush twilight body spray bc i sprayed it on my hoodie when i was in a lush store in london and can legit still smell it....it's So good
> 
> ☾ twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease) ☾
> 
> peace out


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, cheap move Yunho. Thought you were too wholesome for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO !!! i totally didn't abandon this !! i've just had a degree to finish or whatever lmaooooo  
> sorry this is so short ! (i know they all are but like...sorry anyway)  
> buT ! i have the next chapter written already !! i can't stop dragging this storyline out it was only supposed to be short but i'm Enjoying the Detail :D  
> anyway - to the 3 people reading this - thank u !!! <3

“ _That’s_ your outfit choice? Sweatpants and a hoodie?”

Wooyoung looks up from where he’s slumped, scrolling through his phone on his bed. Yunho’s stood at the foot of it, arms folded, looking unimpressed. 

“I’m not going.”

“What?! Why not?” Yunho promptly walks around the bed to hold his hand to Wooyoung’s forehead and check his temperature. “Are you feeling alright? It’s not like you to miss out on an opportunity to behave like a sexy idiot in a public setting.” 

Wooyoung swats Yunho’s hand away, straining his head in the opposite direction of Yunho’s prying gaze. “I’m fine! I’ve just got a massive pimple, it’s really bad-“ 

Yunho is basically on top of him at this point, the way he’s leaning right over Wooyoung. 

He flicks his cheek. “That’s not a pimple, that’s a crumb, idiot! I think I recognise that specific brand of crumb too – I _knew_ you’d been raiding my snack drawer!!”

Wooyoung pushes Yunho off a bit harder this time. 

“Shut up! I’m under a lot of stress.” It’d been a whole day since Wooyoung had seen San in that corridor on campus. An entire day of Wooyoung feeling very, very sorry for himself. Being holed up in his dorm room, he, of course, hadn’t seen San since, nor had any conversation been initiated on tinder. 

“Jumping to conclusions about boys from tinder is _not_ a valid reason to stress eat my precious snacks. Those are for _emergencies_ only.”

“How do you know I’m jumping to conclusions? This _is_ an emergency! I’m pretty sure I met the boy of my dreams and he’s already slipped through my fingers!”

Yunho sits down on the bed, laughing to himself. “Ah, Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung. Just, trust me on this. Please. And _please_ come to Mingi’s party tonight. There’s still like three hours before it starts, plenty of time to get ready!” Yunho’s voice turns sing-song. “ _You won’t regretttt iiiittttt…_ ” 

Wooyoung misses Yunho’s poor attempt at a suggestive wink as he’s too busy squinting, rusty cogs turning in his head. 

“Ah! You’re just trying to reassure me so that I’ll accompany you to this party and ease your nerves about seeing ~Mingi~! That’s it, isn’t it! Wow, cheap move Yunho. Thought you were too wholesome for that.”

Yunho just laughs _again_ , much to Wooyoung’s disbelief. “Dude! Do you really think I’d do something like that?! Just come to the party and have a good time! Or like, don’t! I’m not forcing you. But who knows, you just might enjoy yourself! And there might even be another good reason for you to go, too…”

Wooyoung can’t help but roll his eyes. How was his friend so exceedingly cheerful all the damn time? Either way, Wooyoung hated missing out on things, and the way Yunho was making this party sound was making Wooyoung get FOMO already, and wait- what was that last bit?

“What do you mean? What good reason?”

Yunho momentarily splutters.  
“Ohhh…errrrrr…just that…there’s gonna be free alcohol there! How generous is _that_?!” The brown-haired boy does that same weird, forced-sounding laugh he did yesterday.

The shorter boy really can’t be bothered to scrutinise the level of sincerity behind Yunho’s words.

“Alright, I _guess_ I’ll go…” Wooyoung tries to keep his voice as bored as possible so his friend doesn’t get too smug about managing to change his mind so easily.

It doesn’t work.

Yunho whips his head up, his cute, puppy-dog features beaming. “You _will_?! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” He pretends to bow down and worship Wooyoung’s grumpy, slumped self. “It might be a _teeny-weeny_ bit to do with me being terrified about being an absolute idiot in front of Mingi-“ Yunho breathes, the words rushing out. “But I promise that’s not the main reason! You’ll seeee~”

He gives the taller boy a knock around the head, though there’s not much force to it. “Will you _stop_ being so mysterious?! It really doesn’t suit you.”

☆★☆

Wooyoung applies some eyeliner along his waterline and smudges a bunch more along his upper lash line. He considers putting in a pretty pair of dark purple contacts he recently bought, but promptly decides against it - he’s feeling way too antsy to have to deal with trying not to jab himself in the eye right now.

He steps back a bit from the bathroom mirror and checks his reflection.

After _much_ deliberation, he settled for a black t-shirt tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans (with one of those cool chains attached to his jeans, of course - he was totally down with the trends). 

There’s a knocking on the bathroom door, and an equally restless Yunho comes into view as the door is opened. “You finished in here yet? We need to leave soon!”

Wooyoung checks his phone. 

7:54pm…when the party starts at 8.

Shit… well, no one gets to a party when it’s supposed to start, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swEar i had something else to add but i can't remember what  
> o im seeing bts today !! WOO  
> also i really truly know this whole thing could Easily be non-chaptered but like,,,,i like breaking it up  
> ✰ twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease) ✰


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang nods. “I have my priorities in check.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup peeps 
> 
> comeback TOMORROW wtf 
> 
> i am SO excited to see their stage outfits omG

After a twenty-minute subway journey and a ten-minute speed-walk, they finally arrive at Mingi’s place. He and a couple of others are some of the few students that have actually managed to get off-campus accommodation for sophomore year. (The freedom seems exciting, though to be honest, Wooyoung really doesn’t mind putting up with dorms regulations when it means he can roll out of bed five minutes before classes start.) 

He and Yunho weave their way through the drunken throng hanging around the entrance of the apartment block. Once inside, they climb the grimy stairwell—littered with a few more intoxicated party-goers—and make their way to the apartment door, finding it already unlocked. They now somewhat awkwardly stand in the middle of the crowded and fairly dim-lit living room, the thrum of tacky EDM reverberating through the walls from some unseen speaker. 

From a brief glance around, it appears that Wooyoung knows approximately 1 person in the room other than Yunho. It’s Yeosang; another co-inhabitant of this house, and Wooyoung’s long-suffering and similarly pink-haired partner in crime (‘crime’ being the both of them really not conditioning their over-bleached hair often enough).  
Wooyoung has frequently had the joy of putting up with a love-struck, pining Yunho, who is _convinced_ the love of his life doesn’t feel the same way. Yeosang is the fortunate guy who gets to be on the completely identical Mingi-end of the same situation. It’s he and Wooyoung’s favourite topic to speculate about at their frequent library sessions.  
Said co-victim Yeosang is currently nestled cross-legged in a tatty armchair in the corner of the room, nursing a bottle of makgeolli in the crook of his folded leg. Wooyoung considers going and saying hi but it looks like the boy’s pretty engrossed in some sort of game on his phone. 

“OH hellooOOOOOOOO!!” A wild Mingi stumbles into the living room, holding a cup of an unknown alcoholic beverage which slightly sloshes over the brim. He could be exceedingly intoxicated, or he could just be being Mingi. Either way, he’s an over-excitable beanstalk of energy, and of course, the one true soulmate of the golden retriever stood next to Wooyoung. He makes a beeline for the two boys, slinging an arm around them both. 

After being in the conversation for a fair few minutes, Wooyoung totally appreciates the other two making a valiant effort to make him feel included but he’s definitely not going to deprive one of this closest friends some quality alone time with the boy of his dreams. Plus, the air in in the cramped sitting room was super muggy from all the body heat, with a sort of sweaty, alcoholic-sour tang to it. He makes a totally feasible excuse about going to make himself a drink so the pair can continue shyly giggling at one another without an audience.

After politely shouldering his way through the rabble, Wooyoung finds himself in the adjacent and similarly poky (but fortunately quieter) kitchen, and promptly sets about preparing himself his go-to party drink of soju and orange juice. He downs it in one go and makes another straight after. (Not that he needs alcohol to have a good time or anything, but it certainly can help a bit.)

Sipping his second drink, Wooyoung makes his way into the living room once again and notices that Yeosang’s no longer playing on his phone, but instead is absently scanning the room. He sees Wooyoung, and lifts his bottle by way of greeting. Wooyoung shuffles over and perches on a threadbare armrest. 

“My dude. My bro. I’ve missed you. What has it been…four days since I last saw you? Too long. Far, far too long. Yunho tells me you’ve been having boy trouble. Here’s my advice: I love you, but stop being a little bitch.” 

Yeosang always got way chattier when he’d had a drink. It was pretty cute. But Wooyoung couldn’t help but let out a trademark high-pitched laugh at the absolute one-eighty in Yeosang’s demeanour. He probably had a point, though. 

“Thanks, man, that means a lot. I’ll try to take that on board. Are you having a good night?”

“You could say that. Parties aren’t really my thing, but I mean, I live here and I’d hate to turn down an opportunity to drink and watch people behave like idiots. It’s quality entertainment.”

_What did he study, again?_ Something beginning with a 'P'. Politics. Or photography. Or physics…damn it. He’d totally completely forgotten. Probably because it never really made much sense to Wooyoung when Yeosang spoke about it.

Yeosang lifts his bottle again in greeting to someone else. Wooyoung turns round to see who it is, his eyes falling on Yunho and Mingi in the other corner of the room. Both of them are leaning against the wall, speaking in seemingly hushed voices despite the din of the room. Both boys have their gaze completely locked on the other, and their drinks look totally untouched. _Where did Yunho suddenly get that drink from, anyway?_

Wooyoung’s attention then gets drawn to the hand-linked couple working their way through the mass. It’s Seonghwa, that tall, annoyingly hot guy from his dance culture class, and he’s holding hands with…with…that dude...from yesterday? Cute mullet guy? Well, this is incredibly interesting information. 

Seonghwa’s the first to speak.  
“Yeo-yeo!! Fancy seeing you here. You look…comfortable?”

Yeosang nods. “I have my priorities in check.”

Seonghwa scrunches his face up like he’s in pain. He might possibly be laughing, Wooyoung supposes. 

“Most definitely. Oh!” He wraps an arm around cute mullet guy’s waist. “This is who I’ve been meaning to introduce to you. Meet my truly brilliant boyfriend, Hongjoong." 

_Hongjoong. Boyfriend._ Very interesting information _indeed._

“So _this_ is who you were moping about for the better part of a year? I can’t believe this is my first time meeting Mr. Mystery Boy. Well done for finally telling him!” Yeosang reaches up and gives Seonghwa a floppy pat on the arm.

Hongjoong giggles then, and Yeosang’s gaze lazily slides to the shorter boy. Wooyoung wonders if the bottle of alcohol in his rosy-haired friend’s hand is actually his second of the night. 

“…It was me, actually.”

“What was?” Yeosang looks as if he’s already forgotten what they’re talking about.

“I told Seonghwa I liked him. I didn’t know he liked me in that way at all until I drunkenly confessed last month…”

So far, Wooyoung’s just been sat there, silently following the conversation. But the sheer gravity of the unimpressed look Yeosang shoots Seonghwa has a shrill laugh escaping Wooyoung before he even knows it. Three pairs of eyes slide to him.

“Oh!” Seonghwa speaks up again. “I recognise you from one of my classes!”  
He pauses and squints for a second.  
“…Woo…Wooyoung, right?”

As Wooyoung nods and attempts to think of a reply (which really shouldn’t be taking as long as it is, perhaps that soju and orange juice went faster to his head than he anticipated), Hongjoong whips his head round to Seonghwa—alarm and then perplexity flaring in his eyes, like he’s trying to remember something. It looks like he murmurs Wooyoung’s name to himself a couple of times, and then, gradually, a sort of smirk slinks across his features. Like he possibly just remembered something. 

“Wooyoung, is it? It’s ever so nice to meet you. Do you work in the campus coffee shop, by any chance?” The contained amusement on Hongjoong’s face unnervingly reminds Wooyoung of how Yunho was acting earlier.

Wooyoung blinks. “Y-yeah?” His reply comes out sounding more like a question than a confirmation. “Why?”

“Oh err…no reason really, just thought I’d seen you in there…”

Something about the I’m-totally-hiding-something smile Hongjoong was currently sporting makes Wooyoung feel increasingly suspicious, though he’s not exactly sure what about. 

Before Wooyoung can say anything more, said smirk morphs into full-blown glee as Hongjoong’s eyes move past Wooyoung and lock onto something (or someone) behind. He’s positively thrumming with excitement.

“ _There_ you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: is extremely excited for this bit of the story  
> also me: time to add shite loads of Detail and slow the pace down by about 100% i guess ! :D
> 
> sorry for cutting this chapter in half ... but Suspense, right?? hahaahh no but srsly i just didn't want one chapter to be randomly way way longer than the others ..... ~~and maybe i also love the suspense~~
> 
> apologies for the lack of mr. choi san
> 
> ♡ let me know your thoughts!!!!!! ♡
> 
> ✰ twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease) ✰


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ohhhhhhhhh my god._
> 
> _Oh my god oh my god oh my g o d._

“ _There_ you are!”

San spots his mullet-sporting friend calling to him from the other side of the crowded room. As he waves back and begins methodically zig-zagging across the room, he notices Hongjoong’s boyfriend, Seonghwa, stood there too. He’s come to know the other boy pretty well from chatting to him on the several occasions Seonghwa’s come to meet Hongjoong after he and San’s recording sessions. The pair seem to have been chatting to the blush-haired boy slouched in the armchair beside them. 

Funny, his hair kind of reminds San of-

San’s eyes travel slightly further along, to the similarly pink-haired boy sat on an arm of the chair.

Of-

San’s lips form around the word just as the very same boy whirls his head round to lock eyes with him. 

“Wooyoung.”

 

☆★☆

 

_Ohhhhhhhhh my god._

_Oh my god oh my god oh my g o d._

Wooyoung can’t help gulping as he takes in the equally stunned boy, frozen a couple of metres away.

San looks... _insanely_ good. 

He must’ve bleached his hair in the last 30 hours as it’s a stark platinum blonde now, styled back from his face, and his outfit…

Wooyoung’s gaze starts travelling downwards, taking in a black cut-off shirt tucked into some straight-leg jeans, showing off a pair of toned arms and a…

A kinda _tiny_ waist. 

_Jesus-Fucking-Christ._

His eyes promptly snap back up to find another pair looking straight back at them. He _totally_ just got caught fully checking the other boy out. But before he can wish for the ground to swallow him whole, he notices that San looks sort-of guilty too, like he had just maybe, possibly, been doing the exact same thing. 

San’s like, basically right in front of him now.

Up close, Wooyoung can see that San’s wearing a pair of little black rose earrings. He can see the pretty, dark-red eyeshadow San’s smudged out around his eyes.

The same eyes that look as if they’re burning holes into Wooyoung’s soul. 

The fact that this was the same cute boy Wooyoung was chatting to only days before is simply quite baffling to him. And maybe it was the first lick of alcohol starting to soften the edges of his nervousness, but…  
San looks _dangerous_. He looks like fire. And Wooyoung thinks he absolutely wouldn’t mind getting singed. 

But wait- Wooyoung’s _still staring._

 _Shit. Say something, say_ anything-

“H-“

“ _SO_ ,” Hongjoong helpfully interjects, head twitching back-and-forth between Wooyoung and San, “Do you guys, like, know each other or something?”

Now that Wooyoung knows that cute mullet guy’s already got a cute non-mullet boyfriend, he feels pretty silly for worrying before. And yet…the poorly feigned innocence in Hongjoong’s voice – paired with his million-watt shit-eating grin somehow growing even more blinding now that San’s stood with them – gives Wooyoung a final push to put 2 and 2 together as to why the shorter boy was behaving as suspiciously as he was mere minutes ago (and is still). Hongjoong looks giddy with joy. Wooyoung wants to flick him on the nose. 

“Shut _up_ , hyung.” San’s smiling politely and yet somehow also muttering scathing remarks in Hongjoong’s direction in a hushed tone, probably so that Wooyoung can’t hear, but he manages to pick up a few scraps along the lines of “Not helping…remember…stressed…tinder…” 

Tinder…

_Tinder!_

“You didn’t message me!” In as light-hearted a tone he can manage – like he totally hasn’t been stressing over it for the past two days – Wooyoung interrupts whatever near-silent squabble was still occurring between San and Hongjoong, the audience presence of a highly entertained Yeosang and Seonghwa following the conversation currently not cropping up in Wooyoung’s mind. 

San’s pretty mouth drops open ever so slightly as his gaze flicks back to Wooyoung. 

“ _You_ didn’t message _me_!”

_Oh._

_Errrr…_

Shit. That hadn’t really happened to cross Wooyoung’s mind.  
People on tinder _always_ messaged Wooyoung first. He kinda forgot that it was something he himself could do.

Racking his brain for a feasible explanation, Wooyoung drags his hand through his hair, San’s feline eyes tracking the movement.

Wooyoung gets saved from having to speak (again) by a giggly Yunho half-butting into the non-conversation. Mingi’s basically attached to him by the hip, and although Wooyoung sees Yunho’s smile several times daily, he’s never quite seen it so bright. Cute.

“San!! What is _up_?!!” Yunho looks positively thrilled to see San, vigorously shaking his hand. San’s grinning back at him. 

Yunho’s eyes meet Wooyoung’s and the smile dims a bit. Wooyoung _would_ feel bad, but the feeling of complete and utter betrayal is definitely drowning it out.

As the conversation progresses – it turns out that Yunho knows Hongjoong and San from lending his voice to one of their projects a while back, and yes, that makes sense, Wooyoung remembers San mentioning he was a music student on his tinder profile, but why Yunho didn’t inform Wooyoung of this tiny little interesting tidbit of information, he has no idea – Wooyoung gradually edges closer and closer to Yunho until he’s stood right next to him. Luckily, the others are currently caught up in a heated debate of what the superior drink is between Sprite and 7 Up.

“Care to explain?” Wooyoung hisses in Yunho’s ear, and Yunho flinches minutely, throwing him a sheepish smile. 

“…Explain what?” But even Yunho himself doesn’t look half convinced by that play of innocence. 

Wooyoung jabs him in the rib. He’s not, like, _upset_ , he’s just…miffed. Yunho _knew_ the guy Wooyoung’s been panicking about all this time. He probably…

Wooyoung gasps. 

He probably knew San was going to be here tonight too. _Wow._ A lot of things seem to be suddenly making sense this evening. 

Yunho’s still floundering. 

“I…erm…didn’t think it was important! It could’ve been a different San!” 

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “How many Sans do you know?? I _showed_ you his photo!!” His voice is starting to edge into shrill territory, as it often does. Wooyoung tries his hardest to will it back down to an irritable whine at most. 

“I…errr…couldn’t see it clearly?”   
Wooyoung’s just about to give him another poke in the ribs when Yunho holds his hands up in a placating manner. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorrrryyyyyyyy. You just seemed so worried about it already, I really didn’t know when to mention it. But like, you’re here now! _He’s_ here!” Yunho lowers his voice ever so slightly. “Make the most of it…” He even attempts a wink.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes again.   
The taller boy laughs and slaps Wooyoung on the back a few times. “Imagine if I’d just left you to carry on scrolling through your phone on your bed, feeling sorry for yourself! Now _that_ would make me a shit friend.” 

Wooyoung can totally see through this ‘not-guilty’ act that Yunho’s trying to spin, but he already finds himself not really minding. He can never stay even marginally mad at Yunho. Look at the man. _Who_ in their right mind could stay annoyed at _that_?

And good timing, too – the soft drink debate is starting to wind down. And that means that Wooyoung has to look at San again and _not_ fall back into full-blown gay panic. 

To Yunho’s…credit? He somehow manages to make a totally-not-at-all-feeble excuse about wanting to go and dance. Mingi, obviously, is down with whatever – especially dancing, and especially dancing _with Yunho_ – but the rest of their little party gang have to decode Yunho’s several pointed glances at the two awkward boys. The universe is seriously on Wooyoung’s side for once as the fortunately oblivious San decides that now is the perfect moment to go to the kitchen to pour a drink.   
Once there’s been a hushed chorus of _”Oh”_ s and subtle nods, Wooyoung is so very kindly left on his own. 

Yunho’s probably only trying to wingman Wooyoung because the taller boy still feels kinda bad about not being super honest, but Wooyoung’s certainly not complaining.

Well. He’s not complaining about Yunho trying to atone, but his methods are…slightly questionable.

Because, like. He’s _alone_ now. Fantastic. Brilliant. His tongue feels like it’s glued down. 

He spots Jongho entering the apartment, chatting with a few of his ~sporty~ friends. 

_A possible saviour_! He gives Wooyoung a wave. Wooyoung frantically beckons him over.

Jongho grins at him and starts to make his way across the room, only to be intercepted by a hazelnut-haired giant in the form of Wooyoung’s roommate. Yunho murmurs something in the younger boy’s ear which causes Jongho to stop in his tracks, a semi-smirk creeping across his features. 

_Wow._

If this was Yunho’s idea of being a wingman, Wooyoung would seriously appreciate it if he stopped, like, immediately. He huffs a sigh. 

 

☆★☆

 

San comes back out of the kitchen, freshly refilled drink in hand, to see a lone Wooyoung stood (not at all awkwardly) by a now very empty armchair, eyes boring into his own cup like there’s something incredibly intriguing at the bottom of it. 

Hmm. 

Interesting. 

San (somehow) spots a pair of brown eyes belonging to a blondish-brown mullet locked on him from the middle of a group of dancing partygoers, a few of which were also previously stood with him and Wooyoung. As soon as Hongjoong notices San looking back, he quickly averts his gaze, giggling. 

Hmmmmm. 

_Very_ interesting. So _that’s_ how it’s gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......kachow......pls don't hate me for ending it there 
> 
> the "Overuse of italics" tag really spoke to me this chapter
> 
> sorry abt this taking longer than anticipated ! i've been quite busy, i moved out of my uni house and i'm horrific at disciplining myself enough to make decent progress quickly 
> 
> and Sorry also abt this being another half-chapter (or should i say, third-chapter, seeing as it's the middle of 3 parts) but this scene is still taking way longer than anticipated and similarly to last time i didn't want a random really long chapter...i don't wanna spend too long apologising tho bc at least it's something, right?? ^^
> 
> i was reading a fic the other day where the author was like "sorry this chapter's so short!" & it was 8k words...God I Wish That Were Me™....no beef tho everyone's got different writing speeds n whatnot of course !
> 
> also i think we can all see that this story is basically a oneshot but i've broken it up bc.......errrrr......i really don't think i would've finished it if i tried to write it in full before posting...i need the Pressure 
> 
> ok i'm really rambling now .... my twitter is [@aytease](https://twitter.com/aytease) ...✰
> 
> i Love chatting in the comments so lemme know what ur thinking etc n dw next chapter is coming together p nicely so far 
> 
> p.s. someone recommended this fic on twitter and oh my God that really warmed my heart so thank u So much


End file.
